live_reality_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor Boston: The Freedom Trail
| seasonrun = August 31, 2017 - February 9, 2018 | filmingdates = | episodes = 10 | season = 1 | days = | survivors = 16 | winner = Sarah Duval | runnerup = Brian Roque | tribes = | viewership = | cast = TheFreedomTrailCast.jpg | intro = | previous = | next = The Esplanade }}Survivor: Time & Change - Buckeye Battles ran from January 16th, 2017 to April 8th, 2017. This season featured a cast of 16 Ohio State students. One notable contestant was Will Wahl, of whom was a contestant on Survivor: Millennials vs. Gen X. This 83-day long competition was the first ever season of Survivor: Time & Change at The Ohio State University. The YouTube series documenting the season is expected to be released in late August of 2017. In what seemed to be a season divided upon gender lines during the initial stages of the game, this season became known for the struggle for members of the dominant tribe to balance their desire for aggressive gameplay with their desire to stay loyal to their roots. This season was won by Jackson Tinsley in a 4-3 vote over Muriel Ossip. Twists * Fake Gender Twist: On Day One, the contestants were led to believe that their tribes were to be divided by gender with the men wearing gray and the women wearing scarlet. Each gender was then instructed to elect a team captain to represent the other seven of the same gender - it was then revealed that tribes were not divided by gender but rather that the two elected as captains would select tribes in a traditional schoolyard pick. * Hidden Immunity Idol Clues: Throughout the competition, hidden immunity idol clues were hidden within challenges pre-merge, rewarded to contestants "exiled" at the tribe swap, posted publicly on outdoor campus bulletin boards, hidden at Tribal Council and rewarded to contestants as a result of an "advantage" opportunity post-merge. * "Individual Immunity Challenge" Pre-Merge: On Day Twenty-Eight, the tribes competed in an "individual immunity challenge" in which one person from each tribe would win individual immunity and both tribes would then attend Tribal Council that same week to vote someone out of their tribe. The first person to win this "special individual immunity" also won the right for their tribe to attend the Tribal Council of the other tribe later in the week following their own vote-off. * Secret Advantage Opportunity: At the Day Fifty-Three Tribal Council, the Final Seven were presented with a survey at the voting booth in which they were asked a question concerning the progression and history of the game up to that point. The answer to the question was a number - the contestant that survived that Tribal Council with the closest answer was awarded a "secret advantage" of which was the final clue to the merge hidden immunity idol. * Surprise Tribal Council Ceremony: On Day Sixty-Seven, the tribe arrived on location for what they believed was an endurance challenge. Upon arrival, Greg surprised the Final Six with news of a much more brief challenge followed by an immediate Tribal Council Ceremony following the challenge. Castaways Category:Templates Episode Guide Voting History